


Far Away

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Big Brother Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Childbirth, Damian Wayne Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Jason Todd, Good Big Brother Jason Todd, Graduation, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Angst, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Jane comes to the Tim's graduation pregnant with Kyle's baby





	1. Chapter 1

"I have a lot of shit going on right now Dick"

-"I know but it's important to us that you come to the Manor before Tim's graduation tomorrow"

"I'll think about it but I'm not promising"

-"great I'll see you there" 

I grunted hanging up I took a deep breath I looked in the mirror I'm only 7 month's pregnant. I just had to make the last night with Kyle so amazing. I looked at the eviction notice. Shit I have to leave the apartment tomorrow. I already packed my clothes. I put my bags in my car. I walked back inside the house feeling empty, cold. I saw a picture frame with me and Kyle I forgot to grab I held it crying. I drove to the store buying a maternity dress and went the Manor late at night I parked. I took a deep breath feeling a contraction. I felt my daughter kick 

"slow down baby.. let's try and wait for daddy ok" 

I looked I walked to the door. I hesitated and knocked Alfred opened wearing his apron he looked at me shocked 

"miss Jane!" 

"hey old man long time no see" 

"please come in" 

He let me in I smelt the food I walked to my old room upstairs before anyone saw me. I whinced feeling a sharp light pain in my back. I stopped leaning on the wall 

"miss Jane may I help you to your room" 

"nah.. Mabye" 

He smiled and helped me too my room he moved the covers 

"you know you'd make a great midwife" 

"thank you miss Jane now please rest I shall get you something to help with the pain" 

"thanks Alfred" 

I laid on the bed instantly relaxing I grabbed a pillow putting it under my belly laying my head on it 'you know you look beautiful when you're pisssed' I remember Kyle saying........ I hear knocking I put my hand on my belly carefully sitting up 

"I'm coming I'm coming hold on dammit "

I stood opening the door Dick. 

"one word and I'll kick your ass" 

"so that's what you meant when you said that you had a lot going on" 

He gently hugged me he let go of me. I placed my hands on my belly 

"yeah so is everyone here?" 

"we're getting ready do you need help?" 

"nah I got it I'll go get dressed" 

"you sure" 

"yeah" 

I shut my door I carefully put my dress on finally after a good 15 minutes I'm ready. I hear knocking 

"Jane we're all ready you need help" Barbara said 

"I'm ready" 

I opened the door seeing Barbara she smiled 

"you feeling OK?" 

"of course I am. Now let's go so I can stuff my face in cake when we get back" 

She laughed we went to the graduation ceremony. I drove in my car following them we parked. I took a deep breath my feet already hurting this is going to be a long day. I opened the car door Cassandra walked up helping me out she shut the door. We went inside a large room with hundreds of seats and people. We all sat down Bruce and Damian didn't notice me. Good now I can breath. They said Tim's name he stood Dick whistling, Stephanie cheering him on he looked at us smiling. He grabbed his diploma he sat back down on his chair. He saw me and smiled


	2. Chapter 2

After the ceremony Tim walked to us Bruce hugged him then Dick

"proud of you kid"

"thanks for coming guy's"

"tt" Damian said

"I'm glad you came to Dami"

I walked back to my car

"Jane wait up!"

Tim ran to me I sighed

"what is it?"

"hey don't leave yet come back too the Manor we're doing a party there's gonna be cake"

"alright fine"

"thank you for coming I know you" I cut him off

"don't mention it I'm going to go ahead and head too the Manor"

"I'll come with you"

I nodded I got in the driver's seat Tim got in the passenger seat. He noticed all my crap in the back

"you ok sis?"

"yeah"

I pulled out I drove to the Manor I heard Tim's phone he answered

"hey left early with Jane.. Yes she's here... She good... K see you there"

"Bruce?"

"yeah I'm glad you came back"

"good"

"so where you living now?"

I snorted "your looking at it Timmy"

"Jane are you serious?"

"yeah had to get out of K.. Kyle's and my apartment"

"and he is"

"I d-don't know he left month's ago to help John and Hal. Haven't heard from him since"

I pulled into the Manor

"you know you're more than welcome to stay here"

"I came here don't push it"

Everyone else pulled up Tim and I got out everyone walked to me and Tim. Damian folded his arm's I refused to look at Bruce. We went inside after a hour more people came for the party. I stood in the kitchen eating chips. I heard my phone John! I carefully walked to the living room for privacy I sat on the couch and answered

"John?"

-"Y/N it's Kyle"

"w-what's wrong" 

I put my hand on my belly 

-"he's been missing we haven't been able to find him in the past few months have you seen him?"

"not since he left to help you and Hal.. Fuck" 

-"I'm so sorry Jane I promise you I will tell you as soon as I find something on Kyle"

"k-k"

I hung up and threw my phone I exhaled stuttering. Bruce walked in with two glass's of lemonade he handed me one. He sat next to me a long awkward silence. I put my glass on the coffee table 

"Jane I don't want half of the truth I want the entire truth"

"why?"

"because I'm worried about you Jane you come here with all your belongings, you're Pregnant. Where the hell is Kyle during all of this?"

"so you do know everything. Do you know he had to leave? That he didn't have a choice that I told him to leave I'll be fine. Do you know I haven't heard from him in months?That he could be dead for all I know" I started crying "Now he's missing!Do you know I'm homeless?! I'm going to have a baby girl and I can even fucking provide for myself" 

I broke down crying I would storm off if I could run fast enough. He put his hand on my back I covered my face

"it's going to be alright Jane I promise"

He kissed my head I stopped crying and dried my tears

"I will buy you a house in the meantime I want you to stay here"

"Bruce I can't let you do that not after everything I've done"

"Jane you are my daughter nothing will ever change that we've had to much between us the one thing I will never regret is taking a chance on you" 

We hugged each other I started crying. I stayed at the Manor in a guest room downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

5 day's until my due date. I slowly made my way to the kitchen. Damian walked in I felt a sharp pain but nothing I couldn't handle. 

"Jane you're going to give birth we must get you to the emergency room now!" 

"what don't be ridiculous Damian I'm f-fine" 

I felt a sharper pain I held on to the counter 

"Jane must you be so damn stubborn!" 

"don't cuss!" I mumbled feeling a strong contraction 

Damian helped me to the couch I sat down taking deep breaths. Damian ran off

"I'm fine!" 

I clinched my fist Alfred ran in with my bag's 

"miss Jane are you alright" 

"I'm fine my contractions are just a little crazy right now" 

"I'm taking you to the hospital"

"Dami for the last t-time I'm fuck!" I yelled in pain 

Alfred helped me stand we went to the car I sat in the passenger seat. Damian got in Alfred in the back. He drove to the hospital fast. Damian parked he ran in

"are you feeling all right miss Jane"

"I'm not sure"

Damian ran back with a wheelchair I reluctantly sat on the wheelchair. Damian rushed me inside to the desk 

"may I help you"

"my sister is in going to give birth help her this instant!"

"OK what's your name miss"

"Jane Peyton Todd"

"OK let's take you too a doctor and make sure you are not in labor"

They took me I glanced at Damian full of worry. They took me to women's and children's I laid on the stretcher the doctor walked in..... 

"well miss Jane it looks as if you are dilated 7 cm's we'll take you to delivery room in a hour" 

"what no! Shit the damn kid was right!.... Can you please let him come so I can tell him" 

"is he your son?"

"he's my dimwitted brother "

"ma'am I'm not sure that's such a good idea"

"first of all my name is Jane and second he can handle it... I need to tell him in person"

"yes ma'am"

She walked out I laid a blanket over my legs. Damian ran in he ran to my side 

"did they harm you I can kill them" 

"no Dami the doctor said I'm dilated so there taking me to delivery in a hour" I whinced "I knew you'd freak out if I didn't tell you in person" 

"I owe you a apology" 

"kid you and I have c-certainly had our differences over the years hell I still remember you when you were a baby. My only regret is that I never brought you with me... You and I would have had adventures" 

He started crying holding my hand 

"shit now you can't do this when I'm fixing to have a baby" 

I feel tears fall from my face the doctor walked in

"ok buddy I'm afraid you need to head back" 

I ruffled his hair they brought a stretcher he walked out. I laid in the delivery room in a large amount of pain. After hour's of labor I held my daughter she had Kyle's eye's, his smile and my hair. I hear a knock I dried my tears

"come in" 

My family walked in I gently smiled 

"you guy's want to meet Kayla" 

I bought a house close to the Manor ok Bruce bought a place for me. It was large house two story with enough space for all my siblings and a beautiful backyard. Over a year now since I have seen Kyle every time I look at my daughter I see him. I sat on my bed late at night crying. I saw, something flying outside a green light! I ran on the balcony seeing Kyle! He flew down standing in front of me. I covered my face sobbing he started crying. He touched my cheeks I hugged him tight he rubbed my head wrapping his arms around me he kissed my neck. 

"I missed you" I said 

"I'm so sorry I stayed away for far too long" 

"it's OK I'm just glad you're OK" 

I heard crys inside knowing it's our daughter. I felt Kyle's muscles tence

"what was that?!"

"that would be our daughter"

He looked at me shocked I held his hand he dried his tears 

"I'm so sorry Jane"

"shh you want to go meet her" 

He nodded rubbing his eye's we walked inside. I picked her up 

"hey sweetheart daddy's home" I said 

I walked to Kyle he held her she touched his face. He laughed crying 

"she's beautiful Jane just like you" 

He kissed me he wrapped his arms around me holding Kayla


End file.
